Une descente en enfer
by Makia'chan
Summary: un oneshot tout triste... sirius... est mort


Une descente en enfer

Autrice : Makia'chan

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.ROWLING

Résumé : Laissé à l'abandon (One-shot)

………_. Tu n'avais pas le droit… non pas le droit de mourir, en me laissant si seule… Je n'ai vécu que dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour… et sans un mot tu n'es plus là… tout cela ne trouve pas de sens dans ma tête… je me suis habituée à t'aimer sans t'avoir auprès de moi… mais je vivais dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour pouvoir reposer ma tête au creux de ton épaule… il y a deux semaines que l'on m'a dit que cela ne serait plus possible… mais pourquoi ?... pourquoi ?... je t'aime… cela m'a poussée à continuer en pensant que si j'abandonnais… il n'y aurait plus de nous et nous c'est tout ce en quoi je crois… je croyais… Sans toi que me reste-t-il… j'ai tout perdu il y a 16 ans… toi… mon frère… ma meilleure amie… je sais que je devrais vivre ne serai-ce que pour Remus… laissait seul lui aussi… et Harry qui ne sait même pas que j'existe… mais ta mort est quelque chose avec laquelle je ne peux pas vivre…même si j'essayais… je n'ai plus la volonté suffisante… il y a 16 ans… on m'a déjà affaiblit tel que je ne me suis jamais réellement relevée… et aujourd'hui ta mort est comme le coup final qui finit de m'achever… 16 ans que je vis à demi-morte… 16 ans que mon ventre est vide… seule persiste cette longue cicatrice synonyme à mes yeux de ce qu'il m'ont pris… tu savais le soir où la vengeance t'as aveuglé que j'étais enceinte… comment as-tu pu me laisser… avec un telle souffrance… ce bébé… notre fils devait être la plus belle preuve de notre amour…mais tu es parti… et notre vie… fut détruite… j'aurai préférais mourir comme il te l'ont fait croire… plutôt que de les voir m'enlever ce qui, lors de ton emprisonnement m'aurait permis de croire… de vivre… ils ont tué… ils ont tué ce soir là un être sans défense et en même temps ils m'ont pris la dernière chose qui me faisait croire après tant de souffrance que tout pouvait être reconstruit, que je devais vivre… exilée j'ai fait le choix de vivre espérant qu'un jour innocenté tu serais et que ensemble nous pourrions revivre… jamais comme avant mais en se soutenant l'un l'autre… de la souffrance que chacun aurait vécu… mais maintenant les paroles de Dumbledore raisonne dans ma tête… mort… il est mort… qu'est-ce que la mort à côté de la souffrance… aujourd'hui je m'apprête à faire mon dernier voyage… celui qui me mènera enfin à toi… je t'aime… Sarah…_

Après avoir reposé la plume sur sa table de chevet… tenant toujours la lettre dans sa main… elle se laissa choir sur l'oreiller… et ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre le visage de Remus se déforma par les larmes, ils n'étaient pas venus assez tôt et sur le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait dormir du plus profond des sommeils on lisait un abandon total de la vie… presque un rejet…

Quand Harry vit cela il fit immédiatement sortir Remus de la chambre… Puis il y retourna car il avait aperçu dans les mains de sa tante, dont il avait appris l'existence il y avait à peine deux jour, une lettre… ne supportant pas non plus la vue de la mort… l'ayant si souvent vu…il ressorti aussitôt et, alors que Remus pleurait assis adossé contre le mur la tête dans les genoux… il lut la lettre… et alors il comprit, il comprit l'expression sur le visage de Sarah… sa tante avait tenu jusque là, il ne savait trop comment mais il avait du lui falloir beaucoup de courage… et tout cela pour apprendre la mort de celui qui étais toute sa vie… et il se mit à pleurer… regrettant de n'avoir pu connaître cette personne qui aimait Sirius et qui avait été aimée de Sirius… cette personne avec qui il se serait sans aucun doute bien entendu… ça il en étais persuadé… et comme Remus il s'assit en boule sur le sol et pleura…

_Désolé pour une fic aussi courte qui n'est pas vraiment un one-shot car c'est en fait la fin de Disparaître… et oui je suis pas logique j'écris la fin avant d'écrire le début… mais c'est parce que dans la fic elle-même je compte faire une autre fin… donc comme celle-ci me plaît aussi je vous l'ai écrit…_


End file.
